When Tides Change
by behindthescenesoftheyuleball
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts with a whole different attitude, a wild vocabuary of spells, sass and sarcasm. And a string of curses sure to make nuns blush? Draco Malfoy, that's what. Dramione fic. Rated M for language and possibly mild sexual content. My first fic,go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

September came rapidly. Summer passed and autumn approached. Hermione always knew that returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year was imminent, that didn't mean she had to like it though. Surely, book-worm Granger, Mudblood entrepreneur and all around SWOT would love to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wouldn't she? No, she wouldn't. Never-the-less, seventh year preparation was done and 'Hogwarts: A History' was re-read once again. Her books were stacked in neat little piles inside her trunk, wand in hand and robes neatly pressed. She was ready, but not so willing to return.

You see, Hermione Granger had not only grown tired of the constant insults and the pointless classes she was expected to take, no, she had changed. A lot. Finely realising that no matter how hard she worked in school, and what she did to stand apart, she would always be 'The brains of the Trio', always The Mudblood, Granger, 'Mione. Whatever the fuck anyone wanted to brand her with, never Hermione Granger-human-with-feelings. The war was over. Harry won, as was expected, he was the chosen one after all. Half of the Slytherin house was destroyed and lives ruined all around. But, she had no doubt in mind that hers had just begun, no amount of stress would be forced upon her this term, who would turn down Book-worm Granger for a job, no-matter how many NEWTS she received. However, like her parents had always said 'You can only try, but try your best'. What a shitty, unoriginal phrase that was.

Along with a fair amount of personality change, Hermione had undergone a rather great change in appearance. Thanks to muggle dentistry, her teeth were now perfectly straight and Hollywood white. Thanks to Ginny, her hair was charmed to be either straight or in loose curls that perfectly framed her face. Also, her features were now soft and womanly. Hermione looked good and it was about bloody time. That, along with killer curves that had somehow suddenly appeared; people were finally starting to see her as a girl. No more, 'Hermione, you're a girl right?'. Damn you Ron Weasley and your fantastic way with words.

Not only that, but, finally appreciating her feminine figure, Hermione had finally started to wear more feminine cloths and robes that not only complimented her complexion, but also flattered her figure- thank you Witch Weekly and your feminine wiles.

And now, standing in front of platform 9 ¾, she couldn't wait to show Hogwarts exactly what she had now become. Flipping her straightened hair behind her shoulders and pocketing her shrunken trunk, Hermione, with a new found grace, stepped through the wall boundary and made the first step towards her future.

As soon as her foot hit the floor, the smell of salty tears filled her nose. Since her parents were still in Australia blissfully unaware of their only daughter, all thanks to the handy little 'obliviate' spell, Hermione was all alone. Spelling her parents to forget all about her and her witchy ways had been the hardest thing she has ever had to do, but, it was also one of the most important, hurting her parents was the last thing she ever wanted to do and if it meant hurting herself to protect them, so be it. Well, perhaps Hermione wasn't _all _alone. Just spotting her from over the crowd, Harry and Ron pushed their way through blubbering parents and heart-sick pupils, slowly, but surely, making their way towards her.

"'Mione, I missed you!" Ron squealed pulling her in for a hug, much against her will.

"_We _Ron, _we _missed you" Harry's turn to attack her. Pulling both Ron and Hermione into a hug, since Ron simply refused to let go, trying to pry her away and all the while tugging at her hair.

"Where did the frizz go 'Mione? It's all straight and soft, what is this sorcery?" Hermione resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the raven haired wizard in front of her, before meeting his extremely camp comment with one of her own.

"Oh, well, Gok Wan watch out, Harry Potter is out to rival your position, Merlin Harry, is a girl not allowed to change her hair style every once in a while? Oh come on, I've got a chocolate frog with my name on it-_Merlin _I missed you guys, but please, lay off with the touchy feely, it doesn't suit, you" Hermione caught Ron's smirk, and before it could spread any further, gave him a pointed glare, before adding , "either of you" Hermione laughed softly to herself, she might not have missed Hogwarts, but she certainly had missed these two fumbling oaths.

And it was just at that moment that Hermione noticed the platinum blonde boy hidden in the corner, grey eyes pinned to her. _Creepy_. But, then again, Draco Malfoy always had been._ Creepy_. _Blonde. Always in the shadows._


	2. Chapter 2, a wink

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, dramione would be real. Jast saying.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my rough writing, didn't have time for it to be beta'd. Please review, I like constructive critisism.

* * *

Over the summer, I think it was safe to say that Draco had changed, after his exchange with the dark lord he had been sentenced to 2 months muggle community service. No wands. No potions. Nothing. Nothing but a litter stabber that is. Well, it was either that or Azkaban. Oh and not to mention patrolling Diagon Alley with fucking 'House Elves Rights' pamphlets.

However, some days Draco would get extremely bored. Like, out of his mind bored. Not just Legilimency bored, bored. What with having absolutely no wand-the fuckers had confiscated that-and a patroller watching his every move like a starving hawk, Draco would read those pamphlets and low and behold, Draco Malfoy had a heart. Living at home all alone. His mother dead at his father's head-or should that be wand? And his father in Azkaban- hopefully rotting- he was alone, save for his House Elves, now fully clothed and paid wages-bloody pamphlets- those things must have been spelled. Sly.

So, not only had Draco finally gained a heart, started supporting House Elves, oh no, he had also gained a little crush, well, maybe not crush, but certainly a high level of attraction, on Hogwart's very own golden girl. Hermione Granger, muggle-born and absolutely ghastly-well, before she hit puberty. Oh, that too, he had also stopped using the 'm' word, realising that it was a degrading and ridiculous term, only to be used by insecure no-bodies that had no respect for the world around them. Well, maybe that was a bit harsh, no respect for muggle- borns who are, in all likelihood most likely to be a lot more magically talented than them. Go on, ask how it happened.

*flashback*

Draco Malfoy sat at his father's desk, not belonging to him, considering reading a copy of Witch Weekly, 2 months after her death and Draco still didn't have the heart to cancel his deceased mother's subscription, and besides, he had nothing better to do. Only two more weeks and he would be returning to Hogwarts, the same old routine, just a different year, different classes and different friends, hopefully. Picking up the magazine, his eyes fell to the beautiful witch on the front cover, holding a phone in one hand and a muggle cappuccino in the other with a wide smile on her face. The witches eyes were covered by thick black sunglasses and she was wearing faded blue tight fit jeans complimented by a tight fitting, navy tank top. Following her magnificent legs down to her feet, the witch was wearing navy blue wedges, accentuating her already climbing legs. Her lightly curled, dark-honey coloured hair was sun bleached and streaked with lighter highlights that complimented her complexion perfectly.

The front cover read ''So, who's the witch of the week?'' and naturally, Draco was eager to find out who the magnificent witch was, so, flipping the pages he finally found his desired article.

''Witch Weekly's number one, witch of the week goes to, drumroll please…Hogwart's very own muggle-born sweetheart, Hermione Gra-''

Draco's jaw dropped and mouth hung open. That, that was Granger. _No fucking way_.

*End of flashback*

Shoot me now, he thought to himself. Shaking that out of his head and maintaining his extreme dislike for the witch.

But, although his personality had undergone a minor change, well, possibly a major change, depending on who you ask, he hadn't really changed appearance wise-lucky for the ladies. Well. Except the disappearance of the gelled monstrosity his father called hair. The platinum blonde locks were now charmed into a 'just fucked' style, that, and his once scrawny frame was now toned and rippling with muscles gained from months of quidditch practice and muggle weight lifting, NOT the kind of 'lifting' wizard boys do to impress their crushes . The old charm-the-weights-to-weigh-a-feather-but-appear-heavier-than-a-buffalo-on-steroids trick.

"DRAKEY" Pansy's screech dragged Draco form his thoughts. He sighed inwardly. Oh for Merlin's sake. He hadn't even stepped onto the platform properly yet (he had just stepped through the wall) and he was already being hounded by the wailing banshee disguised as Pansy Parkinson. Pure blood slut. Almost like a condom. Once it's been used, it's useless and full of cum.

Draco forced his mouth into a smile while turning around slowly. He turned just in time to catch the pug-like female now latching her thin, bony arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. Draco took a step back, ensuring that he didn't topple backwards and break her fall. She'd probably take it as an invite for a quickie on the train.

"Hello to you too Pans"-he rolled his eyes-"now, if you would kindly unlatch your hinges and stand up on your own. You aren't paralysed from the waist down, just ask any boy on that train" Draco gestured towards the now crowded train. Pansy let go, standing slowly and not bothering to straighten her now dis-lodged skirt. Pouting, she replied, whining.

"Don't be so crude Drakey" she smirked "I haven't gotten to the first years yet, not even I'm that fast, besides, one of those boys is a Weasley, do you honestly think so little of me" She pouted again.

Draco laughed. "Pansy dearest, this year you can't climb into bed with a first year, it's illegal" he winked at her and watched her smile before she turned and headed in the direction of Blaise.

Stepping backwards into the corner of the steps, and into the shadows, Draco caught a glimpse of the vibrant witch who had been plaguing his dreams as of late. Some nights he would lay awake, too disgusted with his subconscious thoughts to give them free reign.

The witch stood still, being sandwiched in between a red head, Weasel, and the raven haired boy-wonder, Harry-fucking-Potter, the boy who just wouldn't die. Her face contorted into something that resembled a look of disgust, or possibly the disability to breathe, judging by the tight grip the two boys had on their feminine friend.

He watched as she finally managed to wriggle out of the wizards' suffocating 'hugs' and, by the looks of it, scolding Harry for the mistreatment of her-now straightened-hair.

And just as the two fumbling oaths turned to walk towards the now 'chugging' train, Hermione brought her head up. Her chocolate eyes meeting his silver-lust filled orbs.

Hermione's plump lips pulled into a smile as she winked at him. And naturally he did the same.

(Hermione)

"So Harry, what did you do over the summer, oh, yeah that's right. You did Ginny" Hermione teased, amused by the furious blush creeping up his neck and the angry glare Ron shot his way. Ron's protective older brother mode kicked in.

"He better fucking not have, I'm warning you Harry, if you touch my sister before she's 39 I'll kill you!" Ron's face softened at Harry's terrified expression.

"O-o-okay mate" Harry managed to stammer out. Ron laughed loudly, startling Hermione.

"I'm just kidding mate, just no anal, and don't you dare talk to me about it" Harry's expression changed from terrified to humoured in a matter of seconds.

Hermione returned to staring out of the window. Before the train started to move and there came a knock at the door. (A/N-next bit is really cliché, don't shoot me)

Hermione heard Harry mumble a bored 'come in'. Not even looking up to see who was at the door, that was until Professor, turned Headmistress, McGonagall called her name.

"Hermione, would you please follow me?" Hermione put her magazine down slowly, getting up carefully and straightening out her robes. She nodded politely before following the graceful Professor in front of her.

Hermione followed the Headmistress towards an empty compartment. Being told to sit down and get comfortable, Hermione did so. The female Head told Hermione that she wouldn't be long before heading out again.

A few moments later McGonagall returned, shadowed by a tall, blonde and extremely handsome, Draco Malfoy.

Flashing Hermione a smile, he sat down opposite her.

"Granger" he greeted.

"Malfoy" she replied, surprising him with her sultry and seductive voice. Okay, it's safe to say that she has changed.

McGonagall looked from one to the other sceptically before announcing her new proposal.

"As you both know, you two are the top students of your year, not to mention the need to promote house bonding especially between Griffindor" she looked at Hermione proudly "and Slytherin" a not-so-proud look crossed her wrinkled features "well, in case you haven't guessed already, you two have been appointed Head boy and Head girl, congratulations" And with that, she left the compartment, leaving the two newly appointed heads alone.


	3. Chapter 3, Boys, tut tut

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, dramione would be cannon, and as it is not, I do not and never will own Harry Potter.(

(A/N) Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews and the follows, it really does mean a lot. This is my first fic, so thankyou for being patient, I assure you that I will get better. But, I wuld like to thank my good friend Niamh for Beta'ing for me when she has the chance, however this chapter hasn't been beta'd so, please feel free to point out anything that is wrong or anything you think I could change, it will be very much appreciated. I am aware that my spelling is atrocious,however, with the help of spell check, I got there in the end, yay!

Just so you know, my chapters will be written as months from now onwards, this one was September, next, October and so on, Okay, I think you get the idea, please enjoy the fic."I thought about as much" came Draco's snide remark as soon as the older witch was out of the door.

* * *

"Well, my, my aren't you a clever little boy Draco" Hermione replied in an uninterested drawl. Watching as Draco visibly paled at the sound of his name on her lips. _How is it that she can make even a name sound seductive? _Draco allowed the thought to cross his mind before his second remark.

"Oh, I assure you, I am _far_ from a little boy" Draco threw in a little wink, expecting the petite witch before him to blush profusely, however, Hermione smiled, a knowing little smile that set Draco on edge.

"Well, I'll just have to judge that myself won't I?" Hermione tilted her head a little to the right in anticipation of his next comment.

*2 minutes earlier*

"The pair of you will share a common room, a bathroom and a kitchenette. You will each have your own room and a lock will be placed on both doors. I am sure that there is no need for me to tell you that there shall not, will not, be any hanky panky of any kind. Not together, not with separate partners. Not at all" McGonagall nodded at the two as they sighed and replied.

"Yes McGonagall, we know" in a monotonous way.

"Oh, you will also be required to work together, as partners, in all shared subjects, to promote inter-house bonding, o you understand?" The witch smiled at the pairs less-than-pleased expressions.

"Of course we understand Headmistress, but surely that is unnecessary, not only could it affect our over-all grades and, what with NEWTS coming up, but it could also ruin our social lives, as you are well aware, Draco and I are far from friendly" Hermione stated, confused at the wizard's-who was situated directly opposite her-lack of objection to the new rule.

"I am well aware of that fact Miss Granger, but, as _you_ are also well aware, these are tough times, what with the fall of Voldemort and non-existent presence of Albus, we do what we must do, do you comprehend?" The woman's clipped tone shut Hermione up but did nothing to stop the glare the younger witch sent her way. _My, she has certainly changed_ -a very smug Draco Malfoy thought to himself while trying-and failing-to subdue the imminent smile spreading across his perfect features.

*Present*

"You will do nothing of the kind" Draco snorted.

"Oh lighten up Draco, Pansy certainly has a lot of damage control to do, what, did your little whore keep you up all night? Not good enough to put you in a good mood? What was it Draco, do tell" Hermione's sarcastic remark threw Draco off course, he was not expecting that.

"On the contrary, _if_, and that is an _if_, I had spent the night with Pansy, the slut wouldn't be able to walk this morning, and, as I'm sure you witnessed earlier, she certainly can" Draco spat the last three words viciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey; did I hurt your feelings? Knock your gigantic ego down a bit, oh, of course, I would expect nothing less than for you to build it straight back up again, it's only natural. I do apologise for unmanning you sweetheart, my mistake" Hermione threw in a sickly sweet, yet somehow seductive smile at the end of her sarcastic reply.

"You seem a little tense _Hermione_" he drawled, putting a little too much emphasis on her name "Was the Weasel not up to standards, leave you _less_ than unsatisfied, _premature-ejaculation_ and all that, I'm sure that's what Lavender Brown was saying 6th year, was it not?"

"Oh _please _the very thought alone makes me physically sick, I don't want to _know_ what they do in _your_ family, but, _I_ am most certainly _not_ into incest, surely everybody knows I think of those two boys as family, nothing less and certainly nothing more"

"Oh, so, Romione finally broke up, I was wondering how long you and he would last, not very by the sounds of it"

"He and I? Jealous are you Draco?" _Yes_, the wizard thought subconsciously "Honey, there was no, is no and will never be a Ron and I"

Draco tried to subdue the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, tried, but failed. Smiling at the beautiful, yet aggravating witch before him, he said.

"Try telling him that"

A melodious sound attacked his ears. Her laugh, it was toxic, a sweet sounding, and melodious poison. But he couldn't get enough of it. And, vowing that from that day forward he would do everything in his power to make the witch laugh, Draco retreated into himself deep in thought.

A knock sounded at the door of the compartment, startling Draco from his thoughts and Hermione from her book, a muggle book by the name of 50 Shades of Grey. Hermione had a misty, almost lusty look in her eyes as she put the book down and turned to grant their guest entrance.

Oh, and you can imagine their surprise when none other than Lavender Brown walked in wearing a smug look on her face.

Hermione returned to her book before speaking clearly and calmly, a cold look marring her perfect features. Draco looked on, mimicking her facial expression.

"What do you want Lavender? If you have come to gloat about how many boys you shagged over the summer, I'm not interested, although, I would suggest that you visit the family planning clinic" Draco looked on as their guest's face was marked by a blush creeping from the witch's neck.

However, Hermione's simple and rather malicious comment was lost on the other witch, simply too ignorant to understand the muggle saying.

"Uh-uh, n-no" the witch cleared her throat before going on, more self-composed than before "I came to tell you that the train should be stopping soon, McGonagall asked me to give you and Mr Malfoy the news, she would've come herself if she was not over wise occupied with a mischievous first year" Lavender looked at the ground, for once feeling intimidated by other witch's presence, _ well, she's changed _Lavender thought as she stared at the ground waiting for a response.

"Very well" Hermione looked at the witch in the door frame briefly before placing her book down and reaching for her bag. Noticing that the witch had not taken the initial hint, she spoke again, "You can go now"

"O-of course" The sound of the retreating female echoed throughout the compartment, mixed with a manly, hoarse laugh coming from the platinum blonde, still seated.

"Damn, didn't know you had it in you" at Hermione's glare he added "don't get me wrong, that was sexy as fuck." And it was true.

* * *

The next few weeks were a drag, between sorting out schedules and organising school balls, neither one had any fun, until one Thursday night in the Great Hall.

"Oh Potter, since you're banging the Weasley girl, does that mean I get free reign over Hermione? Damn, that ass" an un-known Slytherin boy called out to Harry from his table. Hermione laughed good-naturally. Throwing the 5th year a wink before returning to her meal. Missing the furious looks on both Ron's and Harry's faces. But, keeping the peace, the two boys carried on with their meals calmly, that as before another Slytherin decided to join in on the banter.

"I bet the red head's good in bed, the girl that is, He," the boy pointed at Ron "probably can't even find the hole, although, the ass hole is bigger, isn't that right Ronald? Like the lads don't you" at this the whole Slytherin table howled with laughter, and before Hermione knew it, half of her house had stood up, drawing their wands.

"Oh, _come on_ guys, are you really that childish and insecure in your own sexuality that you have to draw wands over a rather comical retort, retract your wands, all of you, or I will be forced to remove points from my _own_ house. Do any of you want that?" Hermione shouted above the noise and the bickering. By this time Slytherin house had mimicked the Griffindors and were now also stood, wands poised and seemingly ready for attack. Hermione had no doubt in mind that they would win. She loved her house, but there was no denying that the Slytherins were more talented with a wand than they, well, with the exception of her.

"Yeah, listen to the_ mudblood _she knows what she's taking about" And with that, hexes were sent flying, curses, charms, the works. Hermione and Draco shared a look, climbed on top of their separate tables and disarmed every single wizard or witch in their houses.

"I told you all to fucking stop, sit the fuck down. All of you!" Hermione shouted. Startling the whole hall. Each house walked, some ran, but all returned to their table quietly. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Now that you are all settled down. 200 points from Griffindor for starting the whole thing over something as petty as banter." Hermione paused, but, however, se continued after Slytherins' smug cheers, "And, 50 from Slytherin for riling them up, now you can all eat, drink, whatever the fuck you like, but if this happens again, I will snap every single wand used during the commotion." And at that Hermione sat down, satisfied that she seemed to have gotten her point across.

* * *

Well then, I hoped you enjoyed that and you are in for a shock next chapter, well, maybe not, we'll see. Mwah.


	4. Chapter 4- Uh ohh

**I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately because Draco and Hermione would make the perfect couple, jussayin.**

**(A/N) Thanks for all the amazing reviews and follows, I'm really greatful, well, this was supposed to be posted tomorrow, but, since I love you guys, I uploaded it a day earlier, yay!**

**Next chapter will be November, with a few October flashbacks, this chapter will be longer and shall be posted on the 21st. Teaser: Sexual tension and will the Golden Trio have their very first row over a Mr Draco Malfoy? **

**Chapter 6 will be December, chrimstmas, yay! And, as my Christmas gift to you, will, hopefully, be posted on Christmas day. Teaser: contains mistletoe and a christmas party. Guess who gets stuck?**

* * *

October brought about the most change in the pair however, that month, at the very start, McGonagall returned from her fortnight away. Visiting relatives after a tragedy turned out to be rather exhausting for the headmistress.

Upon arrival the older witch was approached by a younger, rather dishevelled witch.

"Miss, miss, I'm so glad you're back, have you seen Hermione yet? Did she tell you what happened?" The young girl, probably a first year, seemed rather out of breath. After calming the witch down and sending her back to her common room, the older witch made her way up to the head's common room.

"Draco fucking Malfoy, if you don't get your arse out of the bathroom right now, I'm coming in there and dragging you out myself" Hermione shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

"Oh, sexy, I think I'm going to stay _right_ here" Hermione could _hear _the smirk, so, naturally she set about wiping the thing off.

With a whispered _Alohamora _the witch stepped into the bathroom, only to be assaulted by thick steam. Draco had stepped out of the shower and was standing next to the sink, clad in only a towel. Tied at the waist. Shaving foam covered half of his face as he leant further near the mirror. Razor in hand.

The wizard turned as soon as he heard the melodious laugh she had heard just last month. The razor dropped out of his hand and made a clattering sound as it hit the basin of the sink.

"You know, you can do that magically, right" Hermione snickered, as Draco walked towards her casually.

"Oh, I know, however, it just doesn't give the same effect" Hermione let her eyes travel down his torso. Years of Quidditch and working out really had paid off. His tones stomach, forearms and chest were covered by milky white, un-marked skin. However, Hermione's eyes settled on the pale strip of hair leading from his lower regions to just below his belly button. Her eyes then wandered to his wrists, then higher. Neither arm bore the mark he had one had. In its place was pale white skin and nothing else. Snapping out of her trance, Hermione caught his smirk.

"Like what you see?" His low chuckle echoed throughout the bathroom. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped forward, now only inches from him.

"Well, I'm getting in the shower, you finish your manual shaving, then, you can leave, and no peeping" She gave a wink then sidestepped him and headed for the shower. Charming it so that the shower's glass was now opaque and completely un-see-through. Stepping into the shower, Hermione stripped herself of her clothes, after checking that Draco wasn't looking. However, what she missed as the mirror, creating the perfect view of her buttocks for the blonde as the brunette stepped into the steam shower.

Draco caught a glimpse of honey coloured skin in the mirror, just as the witch stepped into the shower. A curvy, firm, behind came into his view. Briefly, to his disappointment. As he turned around, the witch had already turned on the shower and was out of sight.

After the pair were finished showering and dressing for the day ahead, the two heard a knock at the door before their password was uttered. Turning around instantaneously at the sound of their portrait opening, the both caught sight of a rather distressed looking Headmistress.

"Headmistress" They both said, bowing their heads as she entered.

"Please, sit down" The older witch said, nodding to the couch, placed in front of the fire. At the witch's command, hidden by a request, the two Head's sat down, side by side on the small, loveseat. McGonagall cleared her throat momentarily before conjuring an arm chair opposite the pair, and sitting down.

"It has come to my attention that Griffindor and Slytherin are still in a state of hate and a biased prejudice towards the other" The two, each from either house, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, in order to promote interhouse bonding and friendships, even some relationships, I need a favour from the pair of you" At this, their eyes widened in curiosity, and each, in turn, nodded their heads as a sign for her to carry on.

"I need the pair of you to be in a relationship, obviously a fake one" Their once curious eyes now grew shocked and to a certain degree, furious. Each took in a deep breath before Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"You what?" the witch said flatly.

"Yeah, I second that statement, what?" The two stared at their headmistress in horror.

"You are both Head boy or head girl, you are both attractive young adults and you are both extremely intelligent, it isn't such a far off request. When signing up for head boy and head girl, you both agreed to do whatever you could in order to maintain school peace and to make the students more comfortable in their temporary home, so, I retract the favour, and in its place, I shall put a command, you will both participate in a fake relationship whether you like it or not, and you will remain in said relationship until I see fit that it is over, do you understand me?" The witch had a stern look planted on her face. The two pupils looked at the witch, then at each other before slumping back in their chairs. Hermione rubbed her face with her hands whilst Draco seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ok, I'll do it" Hermione was the first to speak, hands still covering her face, Draco's eyes widened in shock, taking in the fact that the Griffindor princess had just agreed to under-go a fake relationship with Slytherin's very own Prince.

"Well, if she's agreeing to do it, I can't very well so no, now, can I?" Hermione's hands flew from her face and landed in her lap as a shocked expression marred her honey coloured face.

"Well, since you are both mature enough to handle this situation, the relationship starts now." The older witch smiled at the two students before her, before she continued, "You both need to eat, so I suggest that you go down to breakfast round about now, you are to enter together, good day to you" and with that, the witch walked out of the room quietly, leaving the fake lovers to their own solitude.

"Well, that escalated quickly" Draco smiled, trying to make light of the situation, but soon shutting up at the glare from the pouty witch beside him. She stood quietly, taking two steps forward and turning on her heel.

"Okay, listen here you little perv, in no way shape or form are we to portray PDA, got it? You can hold my hand, grope my ass, whatever, but you are NEVER to kiss me on the mouth, cheek, sure, mouth, no thank you, I would rather kiss a frog" Draco's beautiful grey eyes widened in shock at her outburst.

"Okay, sugar plum, I think we should get going now. Oh and darling, kissing a frog is both unhygienic and ghastly, so, I suggest you try to turn something else into a prince, how about a Slytherin" The wizard threw her a wink before heading for the portrait.

The two waked through the halls silently, only the sound of their combined breaths rang out through the halls. Everyone was already in the main hall eating breakfast. Hermione felt her heart rate quicken, as a wave of uncertainty hit her full force. The reaction of her friends, the reaction of the whole fucking hall would be huge. Bitter females, furious males. _Fuck _was the only word on her mind.

As they reached the gigantic wooden doors of the main hall, they paused. Draco leant down and whispered in the witch's ear.

"Take my hand." The wizard held out a masculine hand, large, yet bony, covered with the same milky white skin that wrapped his abdomen. She took it in hers, feeling a jolt of what felt like electricity spread up her arm, she could tell he had felt it too. The wizard's face showed a look of pure horror, yet somehow satisfaction also marred his pale face. _Fuck. _

Hand in hand, the two pupils pushed open the door to the hall, and the place went silent. Walking in slowly they stopped halfway between their separate tables. And, determined to be as convincing as possible, Draco Malfoy, pure blood scum, leant down slowly and brushed his lips softly across his fraudulent lover's cheek. And all at once, the silence evaporated, and in its place several whispers broke out.

Hermione, still in a state of shock over her body's reaction to the, leant up and whispered in his ear, "See you later sweet cheeks" she winked subtly and turned on her heel, just in time to catch the smirk on Draco Malfoy's face. Walking away from the blonde, Hermione felt a spank on her behind. Turning around furiously, Hermione braced herself to hex the hand's owner, only to see a smirk on her 'lovers' face. Hermione simply narrowed her eyes and set off in the opposite direction, headed towards her table.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry my chapters have all been really short, the next few will all be over 3000 words, if I can, ha, wish me luck, please give me feedback on the chapters, much appreciated. Reviews do help me get motivated so please feel free to write some, haha. So, I hope you liked the chapter. I sense some sexual tension already, don't you? ;)

Until next time

BTSOTYB xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5, October blues

Thanks for all of the amazing reviews

BTSOTYB xoxox

* * *

To say that October went finished without a single problem would be a lie. A lie of epic proportion. Sighing to herself as she ate, Hermione played out the scenes from last month in her head.

_"Care to explain what the fuck is going on" Harry spat at the startled witch. Following a glare from Ron-obviously directed towards her. _

_"I'm sorry, when the fuck did you get the right to speak to me like that Harry Potter? Just because you are, were, the chosen one, doesn't mean you have the right to speak to everyone, especially me, like shit" Hermione spat back equally as vicious. Narrowing her eyes as the words came out of her mouth. Harry's mouth widened in shock at the reprimanding tone his best friend had used, while looking at his other best friend for help. The red head complied happily to the man beside him, noticing the pleading look in his eye._

_"The second you decided to date Malfoy. When the bloody hell did you suddenly decided that you were into bestiality? Ferret face over there isn't any good for you and you know it" Ron almost shouted at the brunette. Shovelling more food into his mouth as Hermione replied. _

_"Oh, I don't know, you seemed to think I was interested in incest all of years you tried it on with me, why not add bestiality to the list as well?" Low blow Hermione, she reprimanded herself. Ron glared at her before rising from his seat, wand raised. Harry, ever the neutraliser, put one hand over Ron's wand hand an d the other on his biceps and tugged slightly, lowering him back onto the bench. At this, Hermione sent the raven haired wizard a grateful look. Lowering her voice a great deal, Hermione said-almost whispered._

_"Look, meet me at my common room tonight and I'll tell you what's going on, did nobody ever tell you the saying, don't ever assume, you make and ass of me and you?" And at this Hermione took a bite out of her toast, dropped it on the plate and reached for the butter, forgetting that she hadn't put any on her toast. They never did show up. _

_Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table…_

_Draco took his usual seat at the head of the table, to his right sat Blaise Zabini and to his left, none other than Pansy Parkinson. _

_"What? No remarks, no, muggle-born jokes, not going to tease me rotten?" mocked the boy as he sat. Taking in the looks on both of his friends' faces, Draco was rather surprised. Neither looked shocked, neither looked unpleased and neither looked anything but calm. _

_"Why should there be? The war is over, blood prejudices are mostly eliminated, Voldemort is well and truly fucked, and I don't mean by your aunt, I mean dead as a door nail. Besides, Granger is fucking hot" the Italian stole a glance at the Griffindor table before returning to his breakfast. The blonde's jaw hit the table, shocked by the level of maturity his friend had portrayed. Pansy however laughed joyfully._

_"In all honesty, I always knew you two would get together, female intuition, you have this whole, love-hate thing going on, it's kind of hot" Pansy threw Draco a saucy wink. Pansy may be a slut, Draco thought, but she was a hell of a good friend. _

_The three burst into laughter at that statement. Draco, eager to change the subject, brought up the All Hallows Eve ball taking place in the great hall at the end of the month for 6__th__ years and above._

_"So, who are the second two biggest payers in the school taking to the ball now the first biggest is taken?" Draco winked at the pair before catching the blush on Pansy's face and Blaise's glare. Draco laughed._

_"Ha, I knew it, you're going together, I knew you two would end up as an item, it was kind of inevitable really, since I'm not gay and certainly not into incest, sorry Panse" Draco winked at the witch, who, although very pug-like, also had a certain beautiful charm, although, maybe that was an actual charm._

_Laughing to himself, Draco ate his food mostly in silence. Blocking out the noise around him and concentrating on a certain Brunette witch just one table down. She caught his stare and winked before standing up and leaving the hall. If Draco didn't know any better he would say she was being suggestive, but, unfortunately he did know better, and therefore knew she was simply going out of her way to be early for potions._

That was one fiasco out of the way, what happened next was truly mortifying for all parties involved. And of course, Hermione Granger was the _only _party involved.

_Standing next to her potions partner, Hermione took off her jumper and robes as the heat rose due to the temperature needed to make this potion. Ticking off the ingredients as she put them into the cauldron, Hermione watched as her partner, Draco-fucking-Malfoy stirred the potion. The potion was finished within half an hour and all that was left to do was sit and wait while the potion cooled in the cauldron, Hermione dipped a thermometer into the mixture, waited a few seconds and pulled it out, checking the temperature. No, still too hot, she thought to herself. Sat in silence the two twiddled their thumbs and started to clear away. _

_Before long everything was cleared away and the mixture was cool enough to put into a vial. Draco had coincidently passed their vial to another table for some unknown reason and just as she had turned around to grab it, Neville Longbottom stumbled passed them with his famous un-coordination skills and knocked the cauldron over, spilling it all over Hermione. Her top and skirt were covered in the mixture, but luckily her underwear was untouched. The witch's eyes widened in shock as the mixture started to dissolve her clothes. You see, this potion was something invented for med witches, allowing them to remove a patient's clothing without causing unnecessary harm to the patient at hand. Covering herself as best as she could with the little time she had, Hermione grabbed hold of Draco, using him to cover her front half, and the wall behind her to cover her back. _

_Before long every eye in the room was on her, except of course Draco's as he was forced to face the class. Professor something-or-other, she never could remember his name, was off running a few errands before the end of class, and therefore wasn't in the classroom to witness the debacle. _

_Pulling on her Griffindor courage and what not, Hermione thought 'fuck it' and, stepping out from behind her human shield, showed the whole class what she had been hiding. Draco turned around slowly, wanting to know exactly what every single heterosexual male in the class was drooling over. _

_And there, standing before him was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. Wearing Slytherin-Green lingerie and nothing else was the beautiful Hermione Granger. Her breasts, easily a D, were almost popping out of her bra as she stood in front of everyone, her tiny waist was followed by child-bearing hips and a rounded arse, her little panties, almost made completely of lace left nothing to the imagination, waxed and completely perfect. Her legs, tanned and smooth, seemed like they went on forever. Draco couldn't stop himself from staring at the brunette beauty before him, and feeling himself wake up and his trousers tighten, he cleared his throat and said, rather huskily. Waking everybody from their Hermione induced trance._

_"Nothing to see here, back to work now" Grabbing her robe from the rack at the front of the classroom, he wrapped it around her shoulders and ushered her out of the room._

Blushing slightly at the memory Hermione jumped into the shower cautiously, careful not to knock her broken arm. How did that happen you ask?

_The Halloween Ball started off smoothly, head boy and head girl, as was traditional, entered together, arm in arm. Hermione wearing a Regency era style dress, Draco and herself had decided to go as Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, well, Hermione had decided and pushed the idea onto Draco knowing full well that he had no idea who Jane Austen even was. And Draco wearing an equally Regency era styled get up._

Hermione, although desperately trying, couldn't remember for the life of her the exact style of either of their outfits, never really being one for fashion, in all honesty, she couldn't even say that she had paid attention.

_ Dancing together in a close embrace, Hermione could still remember the scent of his cologne, mild spice, but there was an undertone of something completely different, fresh, that scent was simply 'Oder Draco Malfoy.' As they swayed to the music, they watched as multiple couples filed out onto the dance floor after their initial dance. _

_"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked a rather startled Hermione, it seemed the boy did have some common courtesy after all, well, after the clothing incident in potions earlier that month, Hermione already knew that. Nodding her head- yes, she watched as the blonde made his way towards the drinks table, and, since this ball was for 6__th__ years and over, alcohol was being served, much to the dismay of a rather pissed off Filch, who, was standing in the corner of the hall, cat cradled in his arms and a sour look painted onto his face, but then, when was he ever not like that?_

_Draco made his way back over towards the brunette vixen, noticing the way her corseted gown made her cleavage pop out at him. Banishing that thought to the back of his mind, he handed her her drink. Nodding in appreciation Hermione took a tentative sip. _

_"It isn't poisoned you know, give it here" Draco said a little too sharply for her taste before snatching the drink off of her and taking a sip of his own. _

_ "I didn't suspect that it was poisoned, I was merely attempting not to spill it all down my dress, so, the joke is on you sweetcheeks." Putting her finished cup down at her table she made her way over to the buffet, filled her plate and found herself back at her table, sitting next to Draco Malfoy, again._

_The night went by quickly and the two spent their time watching the couples on the dance floor, and not so eagerly awaiting their closing dance. Taking a bite on her finger sandwich, Hermione leaned in towards Draco, all night they had been ignoring or avoiding each other, and people were beginning to become suspicious. A fast song came on and Hermione shot out of her seat grabbing his hand as she went. Tugging softly on his hand she whispered in his ear "Dance with me" and of course the blonde got up, spun her around so that her back, and bum, were pressed up against his torso. Together they made their way towards the dance floor. Grinding against each other as the pace of the music quickened, Draco couldn't help but notice the way their bodies just seemed to fit together perfectly, and in fact, Hermione was thinking the exact same thing._

_Draco turned her towards him, and they continued to grind, Hermione sliding up and down the length of his body and Draco grinding his pelvis against her. The sing ended and, the pair returned to their seats acting like nothing had happened, smooth._

_Going back to their original silence, Hermione watched on as Draco talked to Blaise in hushed voices. Getting up, Hermione told Draco "Just going to the bathroom" before hurrying off to 'powder her nose'._

_"Draco you little fridget" Blaise laughed. "I haven't seen you so much as kiss her on the cheek since you got her, well, except your little dance out there" Another laugh, Draco groaned. Putting on an act he said._

_"Ugh, I know man; she has something against PDA, no kissing in public" Another groan._

_"She's still hot though, and what counts is what's behind the bedroom doors" he winked. And at that, Hermione approached, catching the end of the sentence she decided to go into full pretence mode. Plonking herself down onto Draco's lap she laughed, said:_

_"Who said anything about just the bedroom?" and winked. Shocking both boys immensely. Cuddling into Draco's hard chest, Hermione started to realise how right it felt, and of course, she shook herself out of that thought as soon as it arrived. _

_"The ball is to end soon, so could both Heads get ready for their last dance" McGonagall's voice sounded throughout the hall and the Heads in question both groaned inwardly. Draco picked Hermione up around the waist and put her on her feet before standing up himself. _

_ Yet again wrapped in a close embrace and swaying to the music the two danced. That was until a drunken Ron Weasley made his way through the crowd and shouted._

_"Get your filthy paws off her Malfoy!" Grabbing hold of Hermione's arm, he threw her to the side and drew his wand. Feeling her arm break from the force Hermione cringed, held her arm and screamed at the red head._

_"You fucking idiot, you broke my fucking arm, are you fucking mad? Put that stupid thing a-fucking-way right now before I snap it" She gestured towards his wand and it flew out of his hand. Ron looked terrified, as did the rest of the hall, all except Malfoy who looked highly amused._

_Slowly the adrenaline wore off, clutching her arm Hermione muttered "Fuck that hurts, Draco, take me to the hospital wing please?" _

And that was how Hermione Granger broke her arm. Savouring the feel of the hot water pouring over her body, she stepped out of the shower. And right into Draco Malfoy.

* * *

(A/N) So, okay guys I know I said it would be on the 21st, but I didn't get home until gone 2 am last night, or should that be morning? So, I didn't have the energy yesterday, I'll upload again soon, before Christmas, and then on Christmas. Sorry guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
